Destination Morlova
by oranos
Summary: Zania Morlova is a space pirate living in a stolen Impreial Cruiser with her grandfather and crew. A wanted pirate, she faces challenges which change her destiny along with her own personality. A quest for Zania turns out to be much more than expected...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long after the destruction of the first Death Star, the greatest weapon of all time, built by the empire, Rebel forces manage to cause lots of trouble for them. But, the Empire maintains its status, and the galaxy is still under the control of the evil Emperor, or the great Sith lord. His associate, Darth Vader continues hunting down rebels after more than two centuries after the Death Star battle.

Meet Zania Morlova. Aged eighteen and known as the granddaughter of one of the greatest space pirates of all, Ernus Morlova. She followed the footsteps of her grandfather as a result of her parents being killed in a war between the Empire and Rebels. Her training was conducted when she was very little, in an Imperial Cruiser, stolen from the Empire itself. She lived in it, along with her grandfather, and the hundreds of her fellow space pirates.

Zania was an expert at raids and other criminal activities, and she was one of the few space pirates with great numbers of bounty hunters hunting them, after what the Empire had offered as a reward. Her grandfather had survived most of the attacks by bounty hunters, sometimes barely, but he was old now, and he had chosen Zania as his successor when he entered the void.

Zania was originally from planet Heidere, from the Kejohk System, where she had been only when she was born. Otherwise, she had always lived on the cruiser, which was named "Hunter" She was an expert on flying her own Y-Wing, also stolen from the Rebels, and specialized in using blasters of different types.

Zania also had two very valuable things in her possession, not stolen valuables in one aspect, but made valuables by the very engineers living in Hunter. One was a sword, very similar to a lightsaber, which differed only by it's shape. It didn't have the shape of a lightsaber, but rather, it had a pointed end when fighting, and also, she was sure it was much stronger.

The second was a deflector, worn on her own body, activated by a gadget she wore on her wrist. The deflector was able to withstand even explosions caused by one of the strongest proton grenades. The deflector was one of a kind, and a prototype designed by Rebel engineers. It was stolen by her during a raid on a Rebel Hideout a year ago, and she was able to kill it's creator to ensure that only she had the special gadget.

All these factors had led to her survival in the deadly life of a space pirate. Apart from all these, Zania has had bad experiences in her personal life. She was engaged in a relationship around two years back, but she was betrayed, and the boy sold her out for just a reward offered by the empire. This, she could not accept, and her grandfather saved her, which ultimately resulted in the death of the boy in the most horrifying way. She was used to men commenting on her big breasts and good body, but she had taught them all a lesson. She hated men, and this was of course, due to her past life. She lived according to the rules made by her grandfather, and he had been a good mentor. Even after the revival of the Jedi Order which still existed by hiding from the empire, Zania's grandfather loved hunting Jedi and giving them to the Empire in secret ways, which in turn was good for their existence as Space Pirates. This was enough for them even though it didn't remove the bounty placed on their heads, for they didn't prefer facing an entire fleet of Empire ships over facing single bounty hunters. In conclusion, Ernus Morlova was a powerful man, and the name Morlova was a name feared across the galaxy.

Now, Zania continues her quest to be just like her grandfather, to honor her ancestors and to become feared all over the galaxy. But little does she know that events might not be as well as she had expected them to be……


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zania sat inside her room, testing her blaster for faults. She wore a black halter top and a pair of tights. She had turned off her deflector, and she rubbed a piece of clothing on the blaster to wipe off dirt. Her room was typical, though it had luxuries which were stolen, and she was fond of it all. Her grandfather's room was similar to that of what might be the emperor's room, or even much better, and Zania was not allowed inside even after all these years.

Her grandfather on one aspect was very mysterious, and she found it really annoying. She placed the blaster down, and then went in front of the mirror. Her light brown skin tone distinguished her from most of her human crew mates who were almost as white as Gernan Doves. She regarded it as an honor, and she looked through the mirror again. She saw a young woman with thick eye lining, bright green eyes and black hair dropped over her shoulders. Her skin glowed under the dark light in her room, and she saw that this young woman's eyes showed a lot of determination.

She walked away, and then put the blaster back inside the shoulder pouch, turned on the deflector system, and stripped to reveal a bare body with some scars from the past on it. Even though she didn't realize it or didn't want to admit it, she was extremely beautiful. She then wore a tank top and a pair of jeans which were all black in colour. She then wore a pair of black gloves and slipped her feet into a pair of boots. Then came a bandana which she tied around her forehead, but still let her hair fall on her shoulders. A red light started tilting on the top of her room, and the speakers came to life.

_Crew back to your posts! Prepare for raid. Madam Zania is to report to the command center immediately by the order of Lord Morlova._

Zania shrugged, and then exited her room to find many of her crew running here and there, getting ready for what was coming up next. Zania quickly took the elevator and went to the bridge, and then to the command center, where she saw her old grandfather. He looked older than ever, and wore a very formal suit, similar to that of what Imperial Admirals wore on board their cruisers.

Zania bowed to him until he raised a hand. She looked at him and he smiled weakly.

_Zania, we are preparing for a raid on Utanon, and I want you and other pilots to destroy their defenses on Jesgea'ah, one of their richest __villages__ before we can land Hunter for raiders to go through their lands. I won't be flying on a fighter this time, but I will see you when we raid the __village__. The people of Jesgea'ah are too wealthy. We must take some of their possessions to teach them how the poor feel, won't we dear?_

_Yes,………sir__. I will see to what you have ordered…_

Zania hated speaking in such formal ways, but her grandfather had always emphasized on it, and he hated it if she talked to him informally. Zania disregarded the thought and then headed for the hangar, where she saw many pilots being lined up to fly their fighters towards Jesgea'ah. She made her way towards her Y-Wing, "Keira" which meant "Faith". She had thought of the name during her first flight on which she was as scared as ever, and so, she had to maintain faith towards the Y-Wing.

Zania was near the fighter when she was confronted by her good friend Narla. She was a pilot too, and Zania guessed she had come to take her mind of what was going to approach them.

_Hey Zania! What's up? Getting ready for Jesgea'ah I see. Well, good luck with that. I have a date with Jerat this week. We are going to __Utanon, but luckily, not Jesgea'ah. Let's call this trip a little 'preparation' shall we?_

_Well, good luck with all those things girl. You are always thinking about going off Hunter. Look out, or else grandfather will get mad._

Zania winked with a smile, and then they laughed together. Narla hugged her, and then, she departed to her respected fighter. The fighters would go in a triangular formation, taking out the preliminary defenses of the city in order to make way for Hunter and her raiders.It was going to be easy if the fighters did not deter from their actual course. It was not normal for it to happen, but the pilots were well trained, and their fighters very designed in special ways with technology beyond the Empire.

When it was announced, Zania strapped herself inside Keira, and then turned on the powerful Y-Wing. The engines roared with life and engineers below departed after checking the machine for faults. Zania and Keira were ready for battle, and she was appointed to lead the attack. She had to fly at the tip of the triangle, and then destroy all the defenses. There were about a hundred fighters on Hunter, so they were not bound to fail.

The time came, and the fighters took off, one by one, until they were ready in their formation. They started orbit, and then descended slowly, making sure that the other cities of Utanon would not be able to detect them.

At last, Jesgea'ah was on their monitors, and Zania accelerated faster than ever. She locked on to the mounted guns on the outer walls of the villages, and released Proton Torpedoes, which destroyed most of them. The other fighters behind opened fire, and when they first completed their turn, the mounted guns were all destroyed. The village was alerted now, and soldiers were seen coming to the villages' rescue. Now, they opened fire on the fighters, and the group divided into two groups on Zania's order. She asked Narla to accompany her, and they sped off towards the village's buildings which had soldiers. They fired, and their foes fired back. After lot of fighting, there was much chaos inside the village. There were soldiers still left, but Zania ordered the fighters to retreat because she had already signaled Hunter that the city was ready for raiding. One group headed back towards the hangar, while Zania's group remained behind and landed nearby to the village.

Zania waited for further orders and she saw a bright light in the sky, indicating that Hunter was entering Utanon's atmosphere. It was a while before Hunter descended, and she hovered above the ground. A panel was lowered, and a huge armored vehicle drove it's way down. It entered the city and opened a hatch in it's back. Out came armored men and they entered the city too. Zania got off Keira, took out her blaster and signaled the other pilots to follow her. She led the group inside the city, where she saw much destruction. There was still fighting going on, and she was going to help the raiders.

She neared a dusty road, and there she saw a hundreds of blasts from blasters from the two parties. Zania took cover near a pile of rubble and returned fire towards the soldiers. Many of her crew were already raiding houses, and she saw many villagers running about. Some shots were deflected by her deflector, and she still opposed a huge threat to the defending soldiers.

After a while, Hunter's crew were victorious, and Hunter itself was brought down for refueling at the village's small port. Zania was walking through the village, and she saw many frightened villagers. She ignored most of them, for this was just an ordinary day for her. Suddenly, she heard a girl scream, and she ran towards the sound. One of her crew mates was pulling a girl from the village towards him. Zania saw the girl's relatives killed nearby , and she was sure that the man had done it. The man pulled more fiercely, and the girl's little top tore in half. She wasn't wearing anything from the inside, and the action revealed her breasts and belly. She had tears coming from her eyes and yelled for help. The man pulled her closer, and started licking her neck.

Zania was angered more than anytime in her life. She pulled out her blaster, and fired one shot, which made a hole through the man's head. He dropped dead to the ground, and Zania quickly removed her tank top and tossed it to the girl. She was wearing a bra, and she didn't care about it much. Zania looked at the girl, and her eyes were full of thanks. Narla approached Zania with a shocked expression, and threw her one jacket to cover herself. Zania took it, and then, they returned along with Hunter into space.

Zania sat in her room, thinking about her previous actions, and stretched herself. She knew that her grandfather would be angered for many of her crew had seen what she had done. Narla spoke to her only a very few times because she was obviously scared of Lord Morlova.

Zania spent most of the time alone, and she tried to hear any rumors about her actions. Most of them avoided her, but later, she learnt that she had killed a man named Figden Kaisur. He had worked in Hunter for his entire life, and Zania had just ended it. Many of her crew told her that she didn't know what being a Space Pirate was, but she disregarded all the comments. Pirating was bad enough, but she didn't think so of killing Figden.

Later that day, she was wrapped in only her blanket and was in bed when the speakers came to life and she was ordered to meet her grandfather in his own room. Zania was surprised at this, and she wore a halter top cut off wear her belly would be. She slipped on a mini skirt, a pair of boots and took the elevator to the bottom of the Cruiser, where only a few people were allowed. She stepped up to her grandfather's room door, which was golden in colour. Then, a loud voice said "Come in" and she proceeded forward….

**To be continued in Chapter 2…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The doors in front of Zania opened, and Zania stepped forward, inside the room. The room was mainly in black and gold, and their were gadgets and antiques of all kinds in it. She managed to identify the skin of a carnivorous animal which was announced extinct last year. Grandfather didn't only hunt jedi, did he?

The room was huge, and at the end, in front of a great screen, stood Ernus Morlova. His back was turned to Zania, and he wasn't expecting Zania to say anything. After a long test of patience, Ernus started.

_I don't know what to say child. You have dishonored my men, and by the worst means possible. By death Zania! By death! That man had served me his entire life, and you chose to end it. Very wise indeed! Now I don't know what happened on Jesgea'ah, but I am sure that you had misunderstood the whole situation! But you had no right to kill one of the crew without my authority, and so, I am placing you under confinement, in your room, for a month. Food will be…._

_You don't understand anything do you grandfather. That man wasn't a man. He was a monster. Raping innocent people is bad, and raiding innocent people is good. Are you mad or something? I have served you more than that devil who's burning in hell right now, but if you think I am gonna be punished like a child, then think again! I am leaving!_

_Where to Morlova? Do not come up with such decisions child, or you will get into much more trouble. Remember, the empire wants us no matter if we bring that green freak Yoda to life and feed him to the Emperor himself. They are playing a game with us, a game of life and death, and yet, you want to go out, and be a mannequin for target practice? _

_The Empire you say? Our family has evaded the Empire long enough grandfather, and how come do you think they are gonna catch Keira if they can't even catch a stolen cruiser?_

_ENOUGH! I have had enough! I don't want to hear of this anymore, and you are doing as I say! Do you understand me? I will have armed men guide you to your room, and they will keep watch on you everyday until your time is up!_

_You are a monster!_

_I need ten men in my room immediately!_

Ernus called through a communication device on his wrist, and very soon, the men were there. Ernus pointed out directions, but Zania didn't even budge. The men tried to ask her, but to no success. Then, Ernus ordered them to use force, but Zania switched on her Deflector,took out her blaster and pointed it at the soldiers.

_One move, and I am gonna kill each of you as if you were three legged dogs!_

_Zania! Do not question my authority! I am punishing you as part of the law I keep inside this Cruiser which is entire my property!_

_But I am not your property grandfather. If you are going to use force, all of your men are going to die until you have to face me on your own._

_That deflector is going to run out of power sooner or later Zania…_

_In five days grandfather! Can you stay that long, pointing a blaster at my face?_

_You questio__n me again Zania! How dare you!? Your parents would be disappointed!_

_That is if they didn't realize what I had done. You seem to decide too quickly grandfather. I am sick of it, and I am moving out._

_Order the hanger to be closed off immediately. I want elite guards around it, including my best raiders._

_I can say it too grandfather! How dare YOU!? You chose me as your successor. You cannot betray me in such a way!_

_You are my successor Zania. That's why I want you to learn to live the ways of a Space Pirate. You don't know what I went through when I was your age._

_No. If you are not opening that hangar, then I will blast my way in. I have got Protons grandfather._

_The steel can withstand the heat of the suns of the Yekgar System __Zania.Nothing__ can break through. I witnessed the modifications myself!_

_…………._

_…………._

_Red alert! Imperial Cruiser has been sighted, which is preparing for full scale attack. All units to their __stations,__ and Lord Morlova is requested to come to the Command Center immediately._

_Men, go to your stations. I am going to the Command Center, and Zania, you come with me!_

Zania gave him a blank face, and she followed him to the bridge where the CC was. There were already men there, who held high posts in front of her grandfather. They all saluted him, and they briefed him of what was happening.

_Order all the pilots to get ready to attack that cruiser. And man all the mounted guns, turn on the deflectors, and ready the cruiser for a full scale attack. __Also, order a carrier ship to carry engineers to the enemy ship for sabotage, and the engineers must be protected by my __best pilots. I appoint you Zania, you and your friend Narla for the job. __Do__ it well, and I might reconsider my decisions._

_Yes sir…._

It was all Zania could say. She was not sad nor happy. But it was her duty to protect Hunter in all ways possible. Sabotaging enemy ships was a common tactic used by her grandfather during space battles, for destroying an enemy ship with force might attract more enemies if they took more time.

Zania changed into her normal Tank top and tights to pilot Keira. In a moment, Hunter had started taking hundreds of hits, and when she went to the hangar, many pilots were already taking off for the battle. Hundreds of explosions were seen outside Hunter, and many lives were being lost. Huge laser beams were fired onto the enemy ship and the ship's bridge was targeted most. Zania met Narla, but they exchanged only a few words. They discussed how to protect the engineers, and they decided to use the carrier painted similar to Imperial carriers. They met the engineers who would be on the mission and there were around nine of them, all of them disguised as Imperial engineers too.

Zania and Narla would be flying nearby to the carrier, but not so near to catch much attention. Soon, Zania was inside Keira, and Narla in her Y-Wing. They took off, and the sights were disturbing. Hundreds of fighters were fighting, and many were dying as well. The two cruisers were exchanging mighty beams of laser, and Hunter seemed to have the upper hand. Zania maneuvered the craft closer to the enemy hangar, and she had already taken out two Tie Fighters, with Narla hunting down even more. Soon, the carrier was very near, and Zania circled around checking for any fighters which would attack it. Suddenly, the enemy cruiser's mounted guns started firing at Keira, and Zania bolted out of the way.

In the process, Zania could not control the fighter for a strange force was pulling it upwards. The carrier was experiencing the same thing, as well as all of the fighters around her. Suddenly, the carrier struck the cruisers deflectors, and exploded into a million pieces. In front of her eyes, the cruiser opened a huge part of its main body, which turned out to be a huge weapon. It charged up a bit, and then released all the power at full force towards Hunter's bridge.

The bridge exploded instantly, and Hunter was in a wreck. There was debris all over, and tears formed in Zania's eyes as she had just witnessed her grandfather's death. The strange force still overpowered many ships, but Tie Fighters started moving around with ease, destroying each of Hunter's fighters one by one. Soon, Zania saw only saw Keira and Narla's ship as the survivors. The force had tightened on the ship more than before, and before her very own eyes, parts of the spaces near the Imperial Cruiser started to blur a lot. In a moment, hundreds of Imperial Cruisers came into view. Zania was astonished as she realized that the Cruisers had maintained a form of invisibility throughout the battle. Hunter was never going to win! But more than all of this, and huge ship revealed itself hovering above all the cruisers. It was indeed very huge, and almost twenty cruisers could have fit into it's main body, excluding the bridge and thrusters.

It was that ship's tractor beams which were holding the fighters in place, and suddenly, the beam got stronger, and the two remaining fighters were pulled inside. The hangar was huge, with almost a thousand ships inside, and hundreds of men had Keira and Narla's ship surrounded. They had raised their blasters at Zania and Narla, and Zania spotted a caped person, who looked more like a droid with a lightsaber at his side at the very front of the crowd of soldiers. He ordered the two pilots to come out, and they obeyed. They were ordered to lay on their knees with hands at their back while some soldiers hand-cuffed them with some kind of gadget. The pressure on their hands was great, and then they were escorted to separate rooms where they were given clothes and food. Zania tore the clothes in half and spat on them, and then she kicked the food away. She was happy with what she was wearing, and she had no intention to eat as a prisoner of the Empire. Death was more preferable.

Food came and went a couple of times, and Zania could conclude that a lot of time had passed. She could not still believe her grandfather was gone, although she was glad that Narla was still alive. Both grief and gladness were felt by her, and later, while she laid on bed and tried to sleep, a stormtrooper burst in, and ordered her to get out. They escorted her in front of a huge room, where she found Narla too.

_Get in! They are waiting._

_They?!__ Who are the people 'They'??_

_Just get in before we reconsider letting you live…_

_Give it __a try gentlemen_

The soldiers pushed the two of them inside, and Zania saw the same strange droid looking person, and beside him sat a man who's face was deformed, with white hair, and bad teeth.

_Welcome, daughter of Morlova. This is my apprentice Darth Vader, and I am The Emperor……._

**To be continued in Chapter 3…**


End file.
